Riley, Lucas, Farkle, Zay and Maya
Riley, Lucas, Farkle, Zay and Maya is the friendship amidst Riley Matthews, Lucas Friar, Farkle Minkus, Zay Babineaux and Maya Hart. Riley, Farkle and Maya meet Lucas' old friend, Zay for the first time in [[Girl Meets the Secret of Life|'Girl Meets the Secret of Life']] and the newcomer has since become somewhat of a fifth member of their group despite not appearing in much of the episodes like the rest of them. Moments Note: Due to this page being for '''Riley, Lucas, Farkle, Zay and Maya', episodes featuring just Farkle, Lucas, Maya and Riley will be excluded from this moments list. For the [[Farkle, Lucas, Maya and Riley|'Farkle, Lucas, Maya and Riley']] moments please go to that page.'' Season 2 Girl Meets the Secret of Life *'Farkle, Maya and Riley' meet Zay for the first time. *Lucas' dark past is revealed to the group. *Zay reveals he likes knowing that Lucas always has his back. *Maya sprays Farkle, Lucas and Riley with a hose. *Maya talks to Zay when Lucas and Riley were using Farkle to wash the car. *Farkle uses Lucas, Maya and Riley as his test subjects to see how fast they could wash a car. *Zay watches them as Maya sprays Farkle, Lucas and Riley with the hose. Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels *Farkle, Riley and Zay all agreed with Lucas when he called Maya "a short stack of pancakes". *The group (and the rest of the class) thinks Maya is short and Riley is a klutz. *Fakle, Maya, Lucas and Zay meet Riley's uncle Eric for the first time. *The five of them realizes they all have insecurities. Girl Meets Creativity *Lucas stands up for Maya saying he wants her to be happy and Zay notices and comments on this. *The five of them try to save the art program. *Zay calls them (Farkle, Lucas, Maya and Riley) his friends. *Zay said he heard stories about them (Farkle, Maya and Riley) from Lucas; how Farkle was the kind, loyal genius, Maya was the blonde beauty, (although when she heard this, she thought Lucas calls himself "blonde beauty" however Zay assures her that Lucas was talking about her and not himself) who was full of fire and how Riley, the pretty brunette, never gives up on anyone or anything, and no sacrifice is too big for her friends. *Farkle, Lucas, Maya, Riley and Zay all address the panel and they sing and dance and take down all the art in the room. *They manage to save the art program. Girl Meets Rileytown * When Riley is being bullied, Farkle, Maya, Lucas and Zay all support her. * Zay and Farkle were on Riley's side whiles Lucas was on Maya's side for the duel between them. * Farkle makes Zay and Lucas leave so he could talk to Maya alone as he has a realization as to what is making Riley so upset. (He does this because he knows Lucas will get upset and turn into "Texas Lucas".) * Maya and Riley make a barrier in order to keep Lucas out. It doesn't work out as he easily knocks it down. * Lucas is upset that Riley doesn't go to her friends when she needs help but she is always the first person to help her friends when they are in need. * Farkle, Lucas, Maya and Zay all find out Riley has an awards ceremony in the school, when no one is there. * Farkle, Lucas, Maya and Zay console her, telling her she is her own person and this girl isn't worth it. * When Riley is confronting the bully, Farkle, Lucas, Maya and Zay (along with the rest of the class) all stand behind her to support her. Girl Meets Rah Rah * Farkle, Lucas and Maya (along with [[Cory and Topanga|'Cory & Topanga']]) are all worried about Riley, who insists on trying out for cheer-leading even though she’s no good. * Farkle, Lucas, Maya and Zay all go to Riley's house to see if she is okay after not making the squad. * They all (including Cory and Topanga but besides Zay) failed to realize that Riley sneaked out of the house to go back to the cheer-leading tryouts. (Zay is the one to make them realize they've been talking to her pillow the entire time.) * Farkle, Lucas, Maya and Zay go to the tryouts to watch Riley cheer. * When she doesn't make it on the squad again, they all walk with each side by side. * When Riley goes back a third time, Farkle, Lucas, Maya and Zay all go to support her rather than stop her. Girl Meets Texas (Part 1) * All five of them go to support Lucas in Texas when Riley and Maya accidentally signed Lucas up to ride Tombstone the bull. (It was unintentional as they thought it was a sheep he would be riding.) * Farkle, Riley and Zay all watch Lucas riding the bull (Maya watches from afar). * Farkle, Maya, Zay and Riley go to Texas to support Lucas. * Farkle, Zay and Riley all run up to Lucas to see if he was ok when he falls off the bull. Girl Meets Texas (Part 2) * They all decide to go out and have fun while in Texas. * They also have a campfire. [[Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project|'Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project']] * Maya tries to forgive her father for her forgiveness project and Riley tries to support her, meanwhile [[Lucas and Zay|'Lucas and Zay']]' '''go to the movies with Farkle in order to try to forgive him for spoiling every movie they've seen together. [[Girl Meets STEM|'Girl Meets STEM']] *'Lucas and Maya' are partners. *'Farkle and Riley' are partners. *Zay and Sarah are partners. *When Riley believes Farkle won't let her do the science part if the project just because she's a girl, Lucas and Zay try to defend Farkle twice throughout the episode. *'Maya and Riley' (along with the rest of the girls in the class) put the boys (Farkle, Lucas and Zay, along with the rest of the class) on trial in Cory's classroom. *All the boys (including Lucas and Zay but besides Farkle) in the classroom decide to work on the midterm together. *All the girls (including Maya and Riley, along with Farkle (however he doesn't have a say on anything)) work on the midterm together. Girl Meets Commonism Girl Meets Legacy The group leaves behind a friendship bench at John Quincy Adams Middle School. All of their names are featured on the bench, although Zay is absent throughout most of the episode and does not appear until the end. 'Season 3''' Girl Meets High School (Part 1) Girl Meets High School (Part 2) Girl Meets Triangle Girl Meets Upstate Girl Meets Goodbye Similarities * All attended middle school and high school together * All have hung out at Topanga's together * They have all shown romantic interest in another member (Maya-Lucas, Lucas-Maya/Riley, Riley-Lucas, Farkle- Riley/Maya, Zay- Maya/Riley) * They have all been on a date encouraged by the group Differences * Maya has blonde hair when everyone else has brown. * Lucas, Maya and Zay are all a year older than Riley and Farkle. * Maya, Farkle and Riley knew each other since they were seven but they didn't meet Zay and Lucas until middle school. * Lucas and Zay knew each other since they were young but did not meet Farkle, Maya or Riley until they were teenagers. * Riley has a brother and the other four have unknown or no siblings (or half siblings). * Riley, Maya and Farkle's parents have appeared and Zay and Lucas' have not been. Category:Pairings Category:Character Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Pairings with Riley Matthews Category:Pairings with Maya Hart Category:Pairings with Lucas Friar Category:Pairings with Farkle Minkus Category:Pairings with Zay Babineaux Category:Friendships